Joyeux noël
by Pikanox
Summary: Le soir de noël. Les DBSK font une émission qui est loin de ravir tous ses membres, surtout un. Junsu aurait espéré d'autres projets avec Yoochun qui n'a pas l'air de remarquer son état. C'est la crise. YOOSU


_**Auteur :**_** Pikanox**

_**Genre : M**_

_**Titre : Joyeux Noël**_

_**HS : quand j'écris « le brun » je me suis rendue compte après que les deux l'étaient dans cette fic xD mais sous cette appellation ne se trouve que Yoochun et non Junsu ! Je préviens pour pas qu'il n'y ait de réclamations.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Tchu !**_

* * *

Incroyable mais vrai ! Les cinq membres du groupe le plus populaire d'Asie avaient été obligés, par leur perfide manager, à faire une émission le soir de Noël. Bon, cela n'aurait été que l'occasion de faire la fête et de boire un coup tous ensembles, en relativisant ils pourraient le faire après, mais quand même ! Quel manque de tact, et pour couronner le tout selon le directeur de la SM en personne il fallait assumer son statut de stars et de sex-symbol. Merci bien… Junsu était frustré, cet évènement aurait dû se passer en tête à tête avec Micky et non avec la moitié de la population asiatique. Le pire, selon un avis tout personnel, c'était que cette fichue émission devait se faire avec un groupe de nanas qui venait d'être lancé. En gros on leur refilait le sale boulot de les faire connaître encore plus, étant donné que beaucoup de spectateurs étaient devant leur télévision grâce à eux, oh joie extrême…

On pouvait donc dire que son caractère était des plus jovial et avenant. Une sorte de rictus était plaqué sur son visage alors que suite à un coup d'œil vers ses amis assis à côté de lui, il eut la confirmation qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. C'était déjà un réconfort, enfin…jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur son meilleur ami. Il avait un grand sourire, pas du tout perturbé. Ok, donc si Junsu suivait bien son propre raisonnement, Yoochun était heureux d'être ici et la perspective de se retrouver seul avec lui ne l'effleurait même pas. Il sentit la frustration monter d'un cran, ainsi que sa colère qui grondait en surface, prête à sortir au moindre tracas. Jaejoong lui lança un regard interrogateur ayant peut-être perçut l'aura menaçante qui émanait du cadet.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va. Lui chuchota-t-il, captant l'attention des trois autres membres.

Yunho était imprégné dans son rôle de leader et aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage, mis à part les sourires qu'il lançait de si de là, leur image devait tenir bon, malgré les sautes d'humeurs de chacun, qu'il comprenait aisément. Lui aussi aurait aimé se retrouver en compagnie de Jae', une bouteille de sôju entre eux, les verres à la main entrain de trinquer à cette année passer ensembles. C'était quand même leur un an de vie de couple ! Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et il fallait patienter. L'aîné lui fit un petit sourire, un identique apparût sur son visage.

Changmin, pour sa part, était d'humeur égale, il en fallait bien un, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait qu'à la fin de ces quelques heures plutôt pesantes, il pourrait manger à sa guise et se détendre. La patience était une grande vertu.

Le présentateur n'arrêtait plus de parler et Junsu cru s'endormir, n'arrivant pas à capter la moitié de ce qu'il disait ; la seule chose qui perça le brouillard de son esprit cotonneux fut lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Micky, prononcé avec un enthousiasme débordant. Il tenta de se concentrer quand il vit son ami se levait et faire quelques courbettes devant l'une des demoiselles qui avait viré rouge coquelicot. Quoi ? Peu à peu son regard s'obscurcit mais il ne devait rien dire, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire un esclandre en ce lieu et pour quelle raison ? « Oh toi là ! Écarte toi de mon copain ! » Impossible…surtout que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Yoochun restait plus ou moins dans le flou artistique. Ils en avaient envie, ils le faisaient. Point barre. Jamais de paroles voulant réellement signifiait un accord pour aller plus loin. Malgré cela, Junsu se savait jaloux et la tâche n'en était que plus ardue. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur l'avenir vers lequel ils se dirigeaient tous deux.

Le rire de la jeune femme s'éleva alors que Yoochun la faisait tournoyer sur un air musical. Il sentit son sang bouillonnait, la main du brun passa sur la hanche fine et au final il la renversa en arrière. Une salve d'applaudissements se répercuta contre les murs, il aurait aimé hurler et son corps se mit à trembler. Une main sur son bras le stoppa net. Jaejoong.

-Su', calme toi. Ce petit tour de passe-passe ne signifie rien pour Yoo'.

Son ton était doux, il se voulait rassurant et mine de rien cela eut son petit effet sur le jeune comme à chaque fois. De tous, c'était bien l'aîné qui avait perçut les changements de comportements entre eux, il était très content pour ses amis même si leur relation restait quelque peu obscure pour lui. Mais ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leur vie, l'avalanche de questions, qu'il voulait poser, restait coincé dans le fond de sa gorge.

* * *

Un soupir de soulagement collectif les prit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient enfin vers leur loge, l'émission venait de s'achever. Ils avaient réussi ! Yunho rigolait à tout va, suivit de Jaejoong et Yoochun. Changmin avait un discret sourire mais la bonne humeur était bien présente, seul le dernier membre faisait la tête. Junsu traînait des pieds, une mine renfrognée et les mains dans les poches. Il voulait juste rentrer, la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister l'avait quasiment dégoûté et il n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir. Qui a dit que les humains n'avaient pas la capacité pour hiberner ? Il serait le premier à réfuter cette théorie.

Perdu aussi loin dans ses pensées comme il était, il failli percuté un corps face à lui. C'était Yoochun. Il avait mis une veste et son écharpe rouge était enroulée autour de son cou, c'était celle que le jeune lui avait offert pour une occasion quelconque juste parce qu'elle lui plaisait et qu'il voyait bien son ami la porter. Sans le regarder autre mesure il fit un volte face rapide et s'apprêtait à partir en sens inverse quand un bras l'agrippa et qu'il était poussé dans une pièce vide. Il fut plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur et sa bouche en rencontra une autre fortement quémandeuse. L'envie de se laisser allait à ce moment intime était puissante alors que la langue du brun venait lécher ses lèvres, ses mains sur ses hanches mais il ne fallait pas il le repoussa peut-être plus violement que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, s'attirant le regard blessé et confus de son homologue. Et lui alors ? Il n'avait pas été blessé par son fichu comportement ?

-Su' ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demanda-t-il perdu.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il osait lui poser la question ? Cela voulait donc bien dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à lui et qu'il n'avait surtout pas remarqué son état. Merci !

-Comment ? Tu n'as même pas une petite idée ? Tu étais tellement obnubilé par cette nana que tu n'as pas remarqué que quelque chose cloché ?

-Qu…Tenta l'aîné.

-Non ! C'est moi qui parle ! M'as-tu seulement regardé pendant cette émission ? Le fait qu'on aurait pu être ensembles rien que tout les deux si on avait pas eu à faire ça ! Ou encore la soirée géniale qu'on aurait pu passer ! Aucunes de ces pensées ne t'as effleuré l'esprit. Pour moi ça a été les pires et les plus longues heures de ma vie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout pas vrai ? De tout façon on ne fait que coucher donc c'est normal c'est ça ?

-Quoi ! Mais no…

-Tais-toi ! Ne dis plus un mot. Yoochun…j'en peux plus. Cette situation dure depuis quelques mois et si j'aime être dans tes bras, je ne supporte plus ce silence. Je ne suis pas une fille qui te parle de beaux sentiments et tout le bazar mais…j'aurais vraiment aimé…que se soit pas qu'une histoire de cul entre nous.

Yoochun restait paralyser face à lui, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation, cette crise. Le pire fut quand il vit des larmes se mettre à couler le long des joues de son cadet cela lui fit un choc alors que Junsu continuait de déverser sa rage, son désespoir.

-Te voir avec cette fille m'a vraiment fait mal, si tu savais. Et toi tu t'en foutais ! Jamais tu m'as regardé pour voir si j'allais bien ou quoi ! Je sais pas si tu sais qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des principes et celui qui me hurle que pour coucher avec quelqu'un mieux vaut avoir des sentiments me fait terriblement souffrir !

Il s'arrêta, le silence fut assourdissant après cet éclat de voix alors qu'il murmurait, les yeux rivaient au sol :

-J'en ai marre…je suis trop nul.

Il releva la tête, fixant son regard blessé sur la personne qui était à l'origine de son mal-être, alors que les sillons continuaient d'être tracés sur sa peau pâle, dévalant son cou.

-Ce que je voulais c'était pas une belle déclaration…juste de la considération.

Et avant que Yoochun ne réagisse il le repoussa de quelques mètres et ouvrit la porte à la volée alors qu'il partait en courant.

C'était le vide total. Il était resté exactement dans la même position, les yeux ronds, sa bouche qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir, afin de se défendre et de détromper le jeune sur ses sentiments. Incompréhension. Perdition. Peur. Oui, une peur insidieuse qui se faisait entendre sous la forme d'une petite voix dans sa tête ; elle lui chuchotait qu'il l'avait perdu, que Junsu ne lui faisait plus confiance. Un violent tremblement le prit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, ce qu'il vit le stoppa sur le seuil. Ses trois amis étaient là, contre le mur. Avaient-ils tout entendu ou venaient-ils juste d'arriver ? Vu leur mine sombre les remontrances allaient débuter d'ici peu et effectivement :

-Et bien bravo Yoochun. Tu t'es surpassé ce coup-ci. Soupira Yunho, les bras croisés.

Changmin acquiesça d'un mouvement de menton alors que Jaejoong applaudissait, ironique.

-Rassure toi, on est les seuls à avoir entendu. Lui signala le cadet face à sa mine horrifiée.

-Je…désolé…

-Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut présenté des excuses Yoo'. Lui dit l'aîné presque compatissant.

-Oui celui qui va mal pour le moment c'est Su'. Continua le leader. Donc tu vas nous faire le plaisir de bouger ton cul et de lui courir après. Et interdiction de revenir nous voir sans que ça ne se soit arrangé. Vu ?

Le brun opina, bien conscient des conséquences de tout ce qui était entrain de se dérouler.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Junsu court vite. Lui précisa de nouveau Jae'.

Oui il le savait bien merci…Yoochun se précipita dans le couloir laissant ses amis sur un dernier regard d'excuse.

* * *

Junsu était entré dans le parc, il faisait froid, l'endroit était désert. Il avisa un banc en bois, face à la fontaine qui trônait au centre des lieux et s'y laissa tomber. Il avait mal, si mal. Son cœur tapait douloureusement contre sa poitrine et le temps n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Il faisait nuit, de gros nuages sombres le surplombaient, menaçants ; les réverbères jetaient leur lumière aux alentours et toujours personne. Yoochun l'avait abandonné. Il n'avait pas dû supporter voire comprendre les mots qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'en foutait à ce point ? Il n'était donc rien pour lui ? Ses pleurs se firent plus puissants alors que sa vision se brouillait peu à peu. Il était devenu aveugle à tout élément extérieur, son monde venait de s'écrouler, face à ce rejet.

* * *

Dire que Yoochun courait comme un fou était un doux euphémisme. Sa course dans les locaux du bâtiment avait failli finir en massacre, évitant à chaque fois la personne qu'il aurait dû percuter de plein fouet. S'il n'avait pas été aussi pressé et inquiet il se serait lancé des fleurs tiens. Il déboula dans la rue presque vide, les passants le regardant s'agiter alors que le brun lançait des regards de gauche à droite. Où Junsu avait-il bien pu aller ? Dans son état il n'avait pas dû se rendre loin, à quelques mètres de là son regard tomba sur la grille du parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Une parole du jeune lui revint en mémoire « J'aime bien ce parc, la fontaine est vraiment belle. » La fontaine ! En espérant que son idée soit la bonne, Yoochun reprit sa course effrénée en direction de l'endroit où il se souvenait être passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il ralentit alors que la neige commençait à tomber, fins flocons blancs et froids ; il scanna le lieu. Junsu était là.

Un poids s'envola de ses épaules, l'ayant dans son champ de vision alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait arranger les choses. C'était allé trop loin, l'aîné en avait bien conscience et il fallait qu'il s'occupe de clarifier cette situation.

Il marchait lentement de peur de le voir s'enfuir s'il allait trop vite, en douceur il s'assit juste à côté de lui et l'observa quelques instants. Junsu lui avait lancé un regard étonné, presque apeuré. Quoi ? Il pensait peut-être qu'il venait pour l'achever après le discours qu'il avait fait plus tôt ? Ou bien qu'il ne serait pas du tout venu le chercher ? L'aîné le sentit qui se décalait légèrement de l'autre côté du banc. Il aurait très bien pu prendre cet acte comme un affront personnel. Calme…il était là pour arranger cette incompréhension qui s'était immiscée entre eux, pas pour tout briser définitivement.

-Su'. Murmura-t-il ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Le dit Su' fixait obstinément le sol, ses mains coinçaient entre ses cuisses et les jambes pliées. La neige tombait sur eux, les coupant du monde.

-Junsu…excuse moi. S'il te plait regarde moi.

Aucune réponse ne vint, il continua malgré tout :

-Très bien alors c'est à ton tour d'écouter maintenant. Il y a tellement à dire que je sais pas par où commencer. Souffla le brun en se passant une main dans les cheveux, enlevant la neige qui s'y trouvait. Tout à l'heure…ce que tu m'as dit…ça m'a surpris, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais si mal que ça. Je suis vraiment aveugle parfois, désolé.

Il savait que Junsu l'écoutait attentivement et que son apparent désintérêt n'était qu'illusion.

-Mais tu m'as gueulé dessus sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer, de te dire…Il hésita.

-…De me dire ? Chuchota son cadet, la voix cassé par la crise de larmes et sa verve endiablée.

-Que…pour moi…tous ces moments passés à tes côtés ont été les plus beaux qui m'aies été donné de vivre. Que malgré ce que tu as l'air de penser je suis accroché à toi comme jamais avec une autre personne.

Junsu avait relevé la tête et s'était tourné dans sa direction.

-Je sais que notre relation était surtout basée sur le sexe, mais je ne suis pas immoral au point de coucher avec toi sans rien éprouver.

-Des fois. L'interrompit son vis-à-vis. Je me disais que…

-Que ?

-Je n'étais pas mieux qu'une pute…

-QUOI ? Cria le plus âgé, outré. Non mais ça va pas ? Je t'interdis de penser ça !

Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer une telle chose ? Faire une telle comparaison ? Yoochun tombait de haut. Il avait été vraiment pire que nul avec son amant si celui-ci voyait ainsi leurs moments d'intimité, il était avant tout son ami et pourtant, le mec le plus salaud de la Terre n'aurait sûrement pas fait mieux...

-Une personne avec qui tu couches mais où ça ne va pas plus loin…il ne manquait plus que l'argent et c'était presque ça au final. Murmura son ami.

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-ce cette image qui ressortait véritablement de leur couple et de leurs nuits ? Impossible. Il devait lui dire, lui faire comprendre qu'il se leurrait et dans les grandes largeurs.

-Tu te trompes…lourdement. Su'. Il lui prit le visage et délicatement l'obligea à croiser son regard. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, j'ai été lâche et voilà où nous en sommes…Je suis si désolé mais c'est fini.

Quoi ? Le jeune ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Il voulait le quitter ?

-Je ne te laisserai plus seul, je ne te laisserai plus te morfondre sans oser m'en parler. La vision que tu as de nous m'insupporte et je vais tout faire pour la changer.

-Qu… ?

-Je t'aime Junsu. Lui murmura-t-il. Excuse moi d'avoir était trop lâche pour te le dire plus tôt.

Il ne pouvait plus parler, sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion de cette déclaration inattendue ; il n'en aurait jamais espérer autant. De nouveau de légères perles roulèrent le long de ses joues, décidemment il ne faisait que pleurer ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que lui aussi, il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour son ami. Une onde de joie se propagea dans son corps, lui réchauffant l'âme qu'il pensait geler à jamais. Une paire de lèvres glacée se posa sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser comme pour sceller leur véritable union.

-Yoochun…Pleurnicha le jeune chanteur.

Un sourire empli de douceur lui répondit alors qu'un nouveau baiser débutait dans un combat de dominance bien vite perdu par le cadet. Son corps tremblait, la neige ne finissait plus de tomber, recouvrant tout sous un manteau blanc étincelant. L'aîné déroula l'écharpe rouge qui était faite de grosses mailles et l'entortilla autour du cou blanc, le protégeant quelque peu de la morsure du froid sa main passa dans ses cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. Il était revenu à sa couleur naturelle et les flocons détonnaient, parsemés sur sa tête telle une couronne d'hiver. Un ange. Son ange. Il était si beau…

Ils étaient perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre mais la tempête de neige qui s'annonçait décida Yoochun à agir, mieux valait partir, ce n'était ni le moment de tomber malade, ni le lieu pour s'épancher plus sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il se leva et lui prit la main, l'obligeant à bouger son corps rendu statique par le froid. Junsu émit une plainte quand il déplia ses jambes, il avait l'impression que sa partie inférieure ne lui appartenait plus, tellement l'engourdissement était fort. Au premier pas il crut tomber si son ami n'avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, le collant à lui. Il sourit alors que tout en clopinant ils sortaient du parc pour revenir devant l'imposant bâtiment où tout avait été déclenché. Il était fermé…

-Mais ? Comment on va faire ? S'écria Junsu. Nos affaires ! Et pour rentrer à la maison ?

-Su' calme toi, il y a l'un de nos vans là-bas.

Son regard dériva vers la gauche et effectivement un grand van noir, maintenant blanc, les attendait.

-J'imagine que Yunho a eut la bonne idée de fourrer nos affaires dedans, vu qu'on a tous les deux un double de la clé de cette voiture.

-Tu crois ? Et s'il avait oublié ?

-Et bien on va mourir de froid. Lui répondit Yoochun avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune le regarda comme si la température ambiante lui avait gelé sa dernière connexion de neurones.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers, ils l'espéraient, la solution à ce problème imminent. Quand le brun fit jouer la clé dans la serrure et que celle-ci s'ouvrit, un immense soupir de soulagement passa leurs lèvres et sans plus attendre ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Je suis frigorifié. Chouina le cadet en se frottant énergiquement les mains.

-Moi aussi.

Yoochun s'enleva la neige qui stagnait dans sa chevelure trempée, il inséra la clé et mit le contact, enfin…tenta de mettre le contact. La voiture attendait depuis trop longtemps sous la neige et elle avait décidé qu'elle ne bougerait pas pour le moment. Le froid avait eut raison d'elle.

-Non ! Ne me dis pas que…

-Qu'on est bloqué là ? Ok je te le dis pas.

-Idiot. Je veux pas mourir de froid.

-Je te rassure moi non plus. Mais je connais une solution pour se réchauffer. Annonça-t-il tout content.

-Ah bon ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans l'immédiat. Le questionna l'aîné.

-Rentrer chez moi ! S'exclama Junsu avec un grand sourire, pensant que son ami avait une idée brillante pour les sortir de ce pétrin.

-J'avais autre chose en tête vois-tu…

Yoochun posa sa main sur la cuisse de son homologue qui eut l'air d'avoir une révélation.

-Non Yoo', me dis pas que tu veux qu'on…

-Oui.

-Mais quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et en plus dans une voiture ? Je suis pas aussi souple que ce que tu penses. S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Allez Su'. Qui pourrait nous voir ? Les vitres sont noires donc aucun danger et puis qui sortirait avec un temps pareil ?

-Mais la voiture…Tenta le cadet.

-Justement ça va être marrant.

-Parle pour toi ouais…Répliqua-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Allons derrière il y a de la place, on a qu'à baisser les sièges, ça va nous faire un grand espace.

-Vraiment des fois tu as de ces idées.

-Avoue que ça t'excite.

Un petit rougissement sournois apparût sur ses joues alors qu'il détournait la tête.

-N'importe quoi !

Junsu passa devant, tentant tant bien que mal de se hisser à l'arrière alors qu'il maugréait tout bas.

-Allez ! Plus vite ! Lui dit son ami tout en lui donnant une belle claque sur les fesses.

-Hé ! J'te permets pas.

-Oh, zut alors…

Yoochun se foutait de lui…mais, ce qu'il était loin de s'imaginer, était juste le fait que la vue de sa personne entrain de se dandiner pour passer à l'arrière faisait des ravages dans le cerveau surgelé de son vis-à-vis. Le brun pouvait sentir son bas-ventre chauffé à vitesse grand V alors qu'il ne pouvait détaché son regard de l'arrière train de son amant. Junsu se laissa tomber sur la banquette en attendant qu'il arrive à son tour. Ce fut plus rapide et une fois assis sur les sièges la question importante était de savoir comment on les allonger. La quête d'un levier ou d'un bouton commença, Yoochun était tourné vers la vitre et soudain il entendit un cri suivit d'un rire. Le jeune avait, apparemment, réussi à trouver le truc.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Hein ?...Au juste que quand j'ai appuyé c'est parti si vite que ça m'a fait peur.

-Et tu ris pour ça ? S'étonna l'aîné.

-Comme d'habitude ! Répliqua son homologue, ironique.

-Bon c'est où alors ?

-Là. Attends je te montre.

A ces bonnes paroles Junsu se releva et se pencha par-dessus le corps en ébullition de son amant ; il était près, trop près…S'il s'écoutait il le prendrait là, comme ça, sans autre considération que son désir imminent et l'envie de voir le plaisir se lire sur son beau visage. Oui, il le voulait alors que l'odeur sucrée de sa peau envahissait ses narines et que les frôlements de tissus le rendaient fou.

-Su'…

Avant qu'une hypothétique réponse n'arrive, il se sentit partir vers le fond de la voiture, un cri apeuré sur le bord des lèvres. Oui le bouton avait été trouvé et Junsu était étalé sur lui. Désormais l'espace pouvait facilement laisser place à l'amusement et l'harmonie des corps, aussi bien qu'un lit. Le rire si particulier de son ami s'éleva une nouvelle fois et ce coup-ci un écho se fit entendre. Ils étaient beaux vraiment, coincés dans une voiture un soir de tempête, avec pour seule idée en tête trouver comment abaisser les sièges afin de pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air plus aisément.

Yoochun sentait un genou appuyait contre sa virilité, il poussa un gémissement.

-Je vois que ça a l'air de te plaire. Le taquina Junsu très conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

-Si tu savais…

Des mains froides passèrent sous son manteau et son haut, son ventre se contracta alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre le cadet le torturait tranquillement à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Les couches de vêtements furent enlevées et le brun se retrouva torse nu, de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

-Tu veux pas enlever cette écharpe ? Elle est gênante.

Sans prononcé le moindre mot elle fut ôtée, Junsu portait encore les habits pour l'émission, un haut échancré au possible et un pantalon moulant. S'il n'avait pas la crève le lendemain c'était un vrai miraculé.

-Une réclamation ? Questionna le jeune en apercevant l'expression de son visage.

-Comment t'as pu porter ça ? Tu y serais allé torse nu que c'était pareil, et pour le pantalon c'est la même chose.

-Ta crise de jalousie arrive un peu tard, tu sais.

Oui, le souvenir de la dispute qui datait seulement de quelques minutes était bien vivace quoi de plus normal qu'il lui lance des piques.

-Excuse moi.

-Non, ça va. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grand sourire illuminait la frimousse enfantine, être optimiste était bien ce qui le caractérisait le mieux. S'il l'aimait c'était pour de nombreuses raisons, celle-ci en faisant partit. Un vicieux mouvement de bassin le ramena à la réalité.

-Tu es avec moi ? C'est bon ?

-Oui…baby, toujours.

Yoochun avait eut du mal à articuler, son érection avait pris une proportion inédite, à croire qu'il lui faisait encore plus d'effets qu'avant ; son homologue s'en était aussi rendu compte et prenait sa réaction comme un compliment. Avec un sourire coquin il fit glisser sa main sur la bosse et la pressa.

-Mh ! Su'…

-Oui ?

-Encore.

Il fut délesté de son pantalon, ainsi que de son caleçon et pour la première fois il eut l'impression que les rôles s'inversaient, il était soumis au bon vouloir de son petit ami et attendait avec impatience la suite. Une bouche se posa sur son ventre, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau sur son chemin, elle descendit jusqu'aux cuisses et mordilla le dedans qui était le plus fragile, un endroit particulièrement sensible. Des petites marques rougeâtres apparaissaient alors que Yoochun poussait des gémissements appréciateurs de temps à autre. Un cri lui vint quand son désir fut pris dans un étau brûlant.

-Oh…God…

L'action des lèvres pulpeuses de son amant lui apportaient des sensations variées mais toutes aussi intenses les unes que les autres ; ses mains trouvèrent leur place dans les cheveux à sa portée, imposant un certain rythme. Junsu faisait jouait sa langue et ses dents sur sa hampe dressée, s'amusant à changer de vitesse, les sons produis par son aîné étaient un ravissement pour ses oreilles. Quand il sentit qu'il arrivait au point de non retour, il s'arrêta sous un grognement de pure insatisfaction. Il se releva et lui sourit, sadique.

-Alors ? Tu tiens le choc ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Le regard intense qui lui répondit le cloua sur place, un long frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine.

-Tu vas payer pour ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout mon coeur.

-Ah bon ?

Le jeune tentait la carte de l'assurance même si en son for intérieur il savait que son amant était plus diabolique que ce qu'il laissait entrevoir en public. Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensembles il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert une partie cachée de sa personnalité ; bien sur ça lui plaisait beaucoup d'être le seul à le connaître sous cet angle là, mais il fallait bien avouer que Yoochun ne manquait pas d'imagination au lit. Que lui réservait-il ce coup-ci ?

Le brun se releva pour l'attraper par la nuque puis repartit en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui.

-Reste à quatre pattes.

Junsu n'osa rien dire face à cet ordre dit avec douceur, ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps en dessous du sien, ses mains dans la même position mais au niveau de la tête, il attendait, le dos raide. Micky avait un petit sourire en coin, il vint l'embrasser et laissa ses mains venir vagabonder sur le torse finement ciselé, la peau douce palpitait sous ses doigts, le contraste de la fraîcheur qu'elles amenaient avec la chaleur qui émanait du corps halé était un vrai délice. Des petits frissons secouaient doucement le cadet alors que Yoochun ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le haut remonta et fut enlevé, des dents blanches s'attaquaient à ses tétons dressés, le faisant gémir instantanément, il était trop sensible pour son bien. D'ailleurs le brun s'en amusait souvent, il le titillait juste pour avoir la joie de le voir réagir et rougir aussitôt. Diabolique, il le répétait depuis le début.

-Avance un peu baby.

Junsu s'exécuta et Yoochun se retrouva au niveau de son ventre, il souffla dessus et eut la satisfaction de le voir trembler. Ses mains défirent la ceinture puis le bouton et enfin abaissèrent la braguette pour venir se faufiler dedans.

-Ah…

Le jeune avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre la sensation des deux mains de son petit ami sur ses fesses voire un autre endroit encore plus intime, était jouissive. Le pantalon disparut ainsi que tout le reste, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, dans leur totale nudité.

-C'est une position inédite là. Souligna Xiah.

-Oui mais ce ne sera pas la seule de la soirée.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Une main passa sur son sexe, le stoppant dans sa demande, Yoochun avait réussi à prendre un préservatif il ne savait où et l'emballage gisait au sol alors qu'il le lui mettait.

-Yoochun ?

Junsu était un peu perdu, cela voulait-il dire que…

-Mon cœur, ce soir je te laisse mener la danse, depuis le temps que tu me bassines avec ça. Il rigola. Prends ça comme la réparation de mes fautes envers toi et ton cadeau de noël.

Le cadet resta interdit puis il éclata de rire, vraiment il ne connaissait personne d'aussi loufoque que son amant.

-Et bien ça c'est du cadeau ! Mais tu es sur de toi ?

Il était hésitant et n'ayant jamais expérimenté ce rôle il avait peur de lui faire mal et de le décevoir.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te guider mais profite car après, je reprends ma place de mâle dominant baby.

-Je me disais aussi. Répliqua le jeune faussement blasé. Mais il faut que je te prépare ?

-Non c'est bon, pas la peine. Viens j'en peux plus avec ce que tu m'as fait subir.

-Idiot.

Junsu s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à Yoochun qui écarta ses jambes et il s'allongea sur lui. Sa main guidait son sexe et une fois devant son intimité il poussa légèrement, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de son amant, il guettait la moindre réaction de douleur. Sans savoir pourquoi, à mesure qu'il avançait dans ce fourneau brûlant, le cadet se sentait rougir comme jamais et il su que le brun s'en était aperçu quand il vit son petit sourire en coin.

-C'est pas drôle…

-Pourquoi t'es rouge alors ?

-Pour rien.

-T'es mignon comme ça. Le taquina Yoochun, néanmoins sincère.

La moue boudeuse revint et une paire de lèvres pris les siennes dans un baiser endiablé ; au final le sexe était rentré rapidement car l'état d'excitation du plus âgé l'avait coupé de la douleur. Une chance pour lui, Junsu, au souvenir de sa première fois, en aurait bien pleuré tellement l'acte avait été douloureux au début. Il commença à bouger, lentement, un flot de sensations nouvelles lui arrivait par vagues, l'envoyant loin ; l'étau qui emprisonnait son membre était si étroit, sa respiration fut difficile alors que Micky l'agrippait par la nuque afin de le coller plus encore à son corps. Leur odeur se mélangeait, leur cris et soupirs étaient mêlés dans une cacophonie divine.

-Ah ! Su'…va plus vite…

Le dit Su' ne se fit pas prier pour accélérer la cadence, heureux de voir que son amant avait l'air de bien apprécier. C'était étrange d'être le meneur dans ce genre de situations, il n'était pas comme Yoochun qui aimait bien faire languir son partenaire et qui se délectait de ses suppliques. D'ailleurs cette image collé parfaitement à la peau du cadet, il était loin d'être soumis mais avec le brun cela se faisait naturellement, il rougissait pour un oui ou pour un non, son cœur palpitait dès qu'il le touchait. En fin de compte il eut presque honte de penser qu'il aimait être en dessous. Mais il garderait cette information pour lui.

-Mon cœur je sens que je vais venir…

A ses mots le rythme se fit plus désordonner et dans un dernier mouvement ample qui lui toucha la prostate, l'aîné se libéra dans un gémissement rauque, accroché au corps de son petit ami qui le suivit aussitôt dans les méandres du plaisir.

Un silence, seulement entrecoupé par des respirations hachées, les engloba. Leur torse se soulevait rapidement, Junsu s'était retiré et gisait face contre terre à côté de son amant qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouahou ! Je te pensais pas si doué.

-Merci…

Yoochun rigola et se tourna vers lui il déposa un bisou sur son épaule pour se faire pardonner de cette mesquinerie. Le regard du cadet dériva vers le bas.

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-il en se relevant sur un coude.

-Et oui, je suis en pleine forme ce soir mon ange. Près pour le second round ?

-J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix.

-Oh, comme si t'avais pas envie toi aussi.

-Non mais toi tu as un problème je pense.

Le brun éclata de rire et se souleva pour se rallonger en travers du dos du jeune afin d'atteindre la poche de son pantalon.

-Tu fais quoi encore ?

-Je prends un autre préservatif baby. Je trouve que tu ne cries pas beaucoup quand tu es au dessus…

-Ouais je préfère être en dessous.

Junsu plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se mordant la langue, alors qu'il venait de révéler nonchalant, dans la conversation, ce qu'il s'était jurer de garder jusqu'à sa tombe quelques minutes plus tôt. Oh le bête !

-Tu veux bien me répéter ça ? Je crois avoir eu une hallucination auditive.

Aucune réponse ne vint, juste le fait que le cadet cachait son visage entre ses mains, plus rouge que rouge. L'aîné se déplaça de nouveau mais ce coup-ci, il écrasa son homologue en se mettant dans la même position mais sur lui. Il avait son nez contre sa peau, inhalant son odeur mélangeait à la légère sueur qui le recouvrait, ses dents entrèrent dans la danse et un petit gémissement se fit entendre. Yoochun souffla sur la petite marque qu'il venait de lui faire, puis il se releva, mit le préservatif et revint l'écraser de sa masse.

-Su', baby…j'ai envie de toi, que tu sois au dessus ou non, n'aie pas honte.

-Facile à dire…c'est trop gênant.

-Si c'est si gênant que ça pour toi je vais faire quelque chose de pire dans ce cas. Et tout de suite.

Sans préparation son sexe entra en lui, provoquant une petite plainte bien vite ensevelie sous des gémissements satisfaits. L'excitation ne l'avait pas vraiment quittée et le passage se fit facilement. Le brun venait goûter ses courbes affolantes, son regard dériva le long du dos qui se cambrait de plus en plus, puis il s'arrêta de nouveau sur la nuque à découvert.

-C'est une troisième chose inédite. Souffla Junsu.

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça, il ne l'avait jamais pris par derrière en totale soumission, bien sur pas qu'il est besoin de cela pour le soumettre, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait sortit. Cette nouveauté l'excitait beaucoup, ses allées et venues étaient profondes, le satisfaisant pleinement alors que son membre touchait sa prostate à chaque fois.

-Ah !...mh…va…plus vite…

-Dis moi d'abord que tu aimes être soumis.

-Qu…quoi ?

-Allez, Su'…Le supplia-t-il ce coup-ci. Je veux te l'entendre dire à haute voix.

Yoochun avait vraiment des envies bien à lui, extrêmement gênante aussi.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Ah !

Un vicieux coup de hanches le ramena à la situation présente, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'offusquer.

-Dis le.

-Je…j'aime…être soumis. Articula-t-il difficilement.

Un petit silence passa puis la voix grave murmura :

-Je t'aime Junsu.

Le dit Junsu n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus d'amples questions sur la bizarrerie de son petit ami, ni comment il lui ferait payer cet affront ; l'aîné prit appuie sur ses avants bras et fut plus violent dans ses gestes, mais au lieu d'indigner son partenaire, celui-ci poussa un cri lui intimant de ne pas s'arrêter. Junsu se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, les yeux fermés alors que le passage du sexe en lui, le transportait encore plus que d'habitude. Etait-ce parce que son amant s'était déclaré qu'il appréciait plus l'acte en lui-même ? De savoir son amour partager lui avait allégé le cœur. Des dents vinrent agressaient sa nuque, zone érogène de sa personne lui faisant pousser un cri effarouché mais quémandeur de plus de sensations. Pendant l'amour le cadet avait un langage à double sens, les bruitages suivaient dans le même ton. L'apprentissage avait été très intéressant et Yoochun se félicitait de le connaître par cœur. Ses « non » et « Arrête » étaient le signe que justement mieux valait accélérer que stopper le mouvement.

-Yoo'…je…je n'en peux plus…

Le corps du brun pesa de nouveau sur le sien, les faisant quasiment fusionner tandis que le rythme effréné les amena à jouirent ensembles, chacun criant le nom de l'autre dans un accord parfait. Il s'écrasa sur lui puis roula sur le côté.

-Comme c'était bon. S'extasia l'aîné.

-Ouais mis à part le coup du soumis…

-Excuse moi mon ange, mais si tu t'imaginais l'effet que ça me fait de t'entendre dire ce genre de trucs.

-C'est pas une raison. T'es chiant quand tu fais ça.

Le jeune vint se nicher contre lui malgré ses dires, ses paupières soudainement lourdes, la température à l'intérieur du van était parfaite.

-Joyeux noël mon cœur.

Junsu lui fit un grand sourire pas si rancunier que ça :

-Oui, un joyeux noël.

Un ange passa alors qu'ils écoutaient les bruits extérieurs.

-J'ai sommeil là. Pas toi ? Souffla le brun.

-Oui moi aussi, on fait quoi ? Questionna le cadet. On se rhabille et on rentre ?

-Mh…non je suis trop bien là.

-Mais si quelqu'un arrive ?

-Attends tout à l'heure j'ai fermé les portières donc personne ne peut entrer, les vitres n'ont pas changées de couleur entre temps donc c'est bon de ce côté-là aussi.

-On peut piquer un petit somme alors ?

-Oui.

Ils se sourirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, au dehors la neige continuait de tomber et pour eux, ce noël fut le plus beau depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, leur cœur battant au même rythme, simplement heureux.


End file.
